All around the world
by Poodie
Summary: This is a romance, comedy and drama story... Sonic and the gang...


**All around the world**

Hiya, it's Poodie, again I bring you, a story (Not a one-shot a story) it's got chapters, well, that depends on if I get at least two reviews, this story also contains my OC's yeah so enjoy. (P.S they are humans)

Sonic: "Poodie, does not, under any circumstances, own the Sonic world".

Knuckles and Tails: "Enjoy the story".

Charmy: "HI".

Sonic:*looks at Charmy* "You can't be saying 'hi' Charmy, the story is going to start".

Charmy: "Then why are you talking Sonic? the story is going to start, be quite".

Sonic: "But that's what I… oh man".

**A boys lime part 1**

"Boy, it's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the tank is clean, and we are going to get out of her- *gasp* the tank is clean, THE TANK IS CLEAN!" Sonic yelled with his eye twitching.

"What the hell, are you talking about?" Knuckles asked his dimwitted blue headed friend.

"I'll never tell you, you killed my father," Sonic replied with a chuckle.

Knuckles and Tails just had a annoyed expression.

"What, was that?" Tails asked Sonic.

I`_I` "Never mind that," Sonic said. (If you saw 'Hotel Transylvania', you'd know how he said it)

"Whatever," Knuckles said, while rolling his eyes.

"I'm bored," Sonic whined a little while later.

"Me too," Tails agreed.

"Why don't we just make a boys lime?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, why not," Sonic said while looking into the distance.

"Okay, if we're making a lime, there's got to be a place to go," Tails pointed out.

"We'll just go to Pizza Hut," Knuckles said.

"Great!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I'll call everybody," Tails said.

"Sure, and I'll just sit here while you guys work," Knuckles joked.

With that Tails and Sonic look at him.

"I was only joking," Knuckles said pouting.

"Okay then," Sonic said at his friend's misfortune.

So they got started, Sonic called Pizza Hut, Tails called their friends telling them to meet at Sonics house, and Knuckles went home to go and get ready.

When Tails was finished calling their friends, it was 2:35 p.m and Knuckles was back; he wore a plain red short sleeve shirt to match his hair color with a darker red hoody jacket over it, black jeans, and his red shoes, green socks and a lego block like thing on top.

"Now that I'm finished, I'll go get ready, I mean we've got twenty-five minutes before everybody starts arriving," Tails said while going up stairs and Sonic was coming down.

Sonic also wore a plain but black short sleeve shirt, black jeans, a black jacket with thin white strips that are making squares ( it's not plaid) and his regular shoes, full red with a white strip going down on both sides of it, and a yellow clip at the end.

**7 MINUTES LATER…**

"ESPIO'S HERE!" Knuckles screamed without looking away from his white Iphone 4.

"Okay Knuckles, you didn't have to yell," Sonic said rolling up his eyes.

"Whatev," Knuckles replied.

Just then Tails came down the stairs; he wore a yellow shirt with long orange sleeves, his blonde hair combed in a quaff, dark blue denim jeans, with his regular shoes, red on the back half and white in front.

"Oh, hi Espio," Tails said trying to be polite.

"Agreed," he replied earning a raised eye-brow from both Sonic and Tails.

"Take a seat man," The blue headed hero insisted.

"No thank you, a ninja must be ready, in other words, I'm going to stand," Espio said making himself crystal clear; he wore a lilac T-shirt, lavender sleeveless jacket over it, grey jeans and his regular shoes, dark purple, with a black strip going down the center, also some ninja socks. (I think)

"All right nah,".

Soon after Silver, Shadow and Jet arrived.

The white headed hero 'Silver' wore a grey short sleeved shirt, white jeans and his regular shoes, black with a white strip going up the center.

The nineteen year old teenager 'Shadow' had on a black shirt, black jeans and his regular shoes, he also has a tattoo which was the tribal for 'Shadow the hedgehog' (A/N that game isn't real for them XD).

**PAUSE**

Sonic: Hey Shadow, both you and I have black cloths on. :D

Shadow: So.

Sonic: Well Shadow you don't usually wear the same thing or color as me for that matter.

Shadow: So.

Sonic: Shadow, your not getting my point.

Shadow: So.

Sonic: WOULD YOU STOP SAYING 'SO'!

Shadow: Why?

Sonic: You know, if I continue talking to you, all that will come out your mouth is 'why', so just go on with the story.

Jet: Yeah! They have important people that need describing. *rolls up eyes*

Shadow: *smirks* Why?

Sonic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: *laughs*.

**PLAY**

Jet, the green head, had on a gold T-shirt, dark blue jeans, a gold money sign chain, his shoes are same, red with a black flame-like thing going down the center.

Everyone greeted each other and sat for a while. (except Espio)

"So… when will we be leaving?" Silver asked.

"As soon as Charmy comes," Tails replied.

**2 MINUTES LATER…**

"Who wants to hear a joke?" Sonic asked trying to pass time.

"Sure why not," Knuckles answered sarcastically for them all.

"Okay, what do you call a fake noodle?" The blue headed hero said.

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders, not really in the mood.

"An impasta," Sonic joked, earning a few chuckles from everybody.

"All right my turn," Jet made it clear, and then continued.

"What do you call an alligator in a vest?".

…..

"An investigator," He laughed, as well as everyone else.

"I want a chance," Silver all most screamed.

"Okay, just be a little softer," Shadow said irritated.

"Great, um…, aha, what's the difference between a guitar and a fish?" The white head asked.

"I don't know," Knuckles said sounding a little bored.

"You can't tuna fish!" Silver choked out through his laughter.

And they all had a good chuckle before there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Charmy," Tails said going for the door.

But when he open it, there was a strange sight.

"What the," Sonic whispered wide eyed.

"THERE'S TWO OF HIM!" Tails screamed.

***DUN***

**To be continued.**

I hope you guys liked it, first chapter of all around the world is out, so r&r, and guess what, CLIFF HANGER XD. God bless ~Poodie ^-^


End file.
